In the Middle of Night
by graceland
Summary: In the late hours of a school day Pansy and Draco do some late night studying. Pansy is pretty nervous about something which makes her fidgety. But what? Or who? Lots of fluff really. Oneshot.


**Title:** In the Middle of the Night  
**Author:** graceland  
**Summary:** In the late hours of a school day Pansy and Draco do some late night studying. Pansy is pretty nervous about something which makes her fidgety. But what? Or who? Lots of fluff really. One-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

Pansy always fidgeted when something bothered her. Sometimes she would drum her fingers on a desk or tap her foot impatiently. Now she kept brushing back her ebony black hair which fell in her face as she leaned down to read a particularly large text book and tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear carefully. Her tongue nervously traced the inside of her mouth which was dry and her hands continued to clench or unclench nervously or feel the parchment texture of pages rubbing against her fingertips.

Draco who sat a couple of feet away from her in a separate chair didn't seem to notice as he nonchalantly turned a page in his book and jotted down a couple of notes on his parchment. His eyes didn't even bother to flicker up to study her. Maybe he just didn't care.

Pansy sighed softly. She released the tension from her fingers slowly and unclenched her fists. She could plainly see her nails had made small red grooves in the palm of her hand. Her mind buzzed with many conflicting thoughts and unresolved issues. Her eyes drifted above her book studying carefully the green and silver curtains which hung open. The light weightless materials swayed in the gentle breeze of the night and glowed slightly from the streaming moonlight. Pansy's eyes drifted to Draco's bedside table that had on it a clear pitcher of water, a wash bowl, some photos used a markers, sticking out of a couple of book stacked up orderly. Clean and perfect lined up as always. She wouldn't had been surprised if Draco had made the house elves stack them up in alphabetical order. Pansy's eyes roved around the small room with the little stone fire place which had a couple of logs placed in the hearth and the large rectangular table Draco used for his own personal studies. His wealth bought him his own furniture to Hogwarts. The room was small with soft emerald green carpet and a bedpost bed with soft sheets and pillows. It was of course a lot smaller than Draco's actual room at his manor but nevertheless what the room lacked in size it provided a lot of comfort.

The candles on the table were burning low and it was getting late the sky turning a hazy blue black color and the stars shining clearly above like a sea of glowing light. Pansy shook away her thoughts restlessly and closed her eyes tired. She leaned back against her seat for a bit of rest for a few second before opening his long black lashes to peer at Draco who was tapping his quill against his mouth. His brows were furrowed into frown and he looked some what troubled, worried, and anxious. The last few weeks he had been very irritable and sometimes snappish but now he just seemed withdrawn, tired, and defeated. Poor Draco.

Pansy slowly got up and placed her book on the desk and strode behind him. She place her hand on his left knee and let her finger tips leaving tingly light feelings with her touch up his leg and arms. She slowly then rubbed his back in tracing circles and kissed up the side of his neck and chin. Her touch was tender and soft and first Draco was slow to respond but soon he began to give in slightly, his ice melting and kissing her softly back on the mouth, his arm reached over running through her hair.

After pulling away for a second he turned around in his seat in looked her in eye wearily, looking somewhat gray around the edges, and clasped her hand in his.

"Ow." Pansy responded and pulled away from his touch. "Your hands are cold."

Draco laughed dryly and rubbed his eyes and forehead. "So Pansy..." His mouth slyly drew out her name, tasting it like candy. "Why so tense?"

Pansy laughed nervously and shrugged pulling up a chair to sit by him. "Oh you know, it's been about a couple of weeks- Oh wait, no- Hm, maybe like months, if you really think about it. You've been so... withdrawn from me. I feel like I don't know you anymore Draco as a friend or lover."

"Hm." Draco smiled slightly and elegantly leaned back in his seat an old spark lighting up in his eyes. "Pansy you know that..." He paused choosing his words carefully. "There are some things I cannot discuss with you."

Pansy sighed loudly and rolled her eyes and angrily strode to the window looking out at the night sky. She chewed on her tongue and then turned around. "What is it? Do you not trust me? I have known you since we were children. I have been your close friend." She lifted up her arms helplessly. "I can't help worrying. You've changed so much this last year. You're just different. I can't-" She clenched her fist, frustrated. "I don't know how to help you."

"Well Pansy, you've always been looking out for my well being but-" He paused to give a slight smirk and playful taunting smile. "I can't. You will find out in due time."

"It's task you have to do for the Dark Lord right?" Pansy whispered somewhat scathingly, her eyes wide and shining.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I said," He said in a menacing voice. "We will not speak of it."

His eye which had widened and turned an icy color as if he was possessed slowly melted and was his normal weary self.

"Pansy. Pansy. Pansy..." He mumbled rubbed his temple as if he was almost bitter with tears. "I feel so tired."

"Oh Draco." Pansy came forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Both lovers began to kiss softly as Pansy began to unbutton Draco's school shirt and he traced her hipbone gently. Both were too tired to even be fully undressed and crawled under the silk sheets.

The curve of Pansy's body fitted perfectly with Draco's. And both lovers laid in each other's embrace deep in thought.

Pansy frowned slightly then turned to Draco whispering in his ear. "Will I ever know then?"

Draco mumbled something then turned to her, his face resting in the scent of her hair. "Yes, in due time." He touched her face. "All I'm trying to do is protect you. I want you to be there for me through the ups and downs. But for now silence is golden." His lips curved into a smile.

"All you need to know now is that I love you."

Pansy smiled back and curled up against his body. Both found a quiet solace with each other trying to push out the pains of the world.

Draco closed his eyes wearily going over his agenda. For over the last few months he had been a patient but any day now he would get the opportunity to raid the Hogwarts castle and any day now he would... He would kill Dumbledore.

Draco thoughts lay like heavy burdens on his shoulder each and every night, but for now sleep was all he needed.

_Sleep._


End file.
